


The Quiltening 2: Peaches In Da Club

by elwon



Series: Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Club Sex, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jason, Grinding, Human Footstool, M/M, Nipple Play, Sub!Dick, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick promised Jason a night at a very exclusive BDSM club, and now it’s time to keep that promise. Complete with collar and cuffs.





	The Quiltening 2: Peaches In Da Club

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502903)!
> 
>  
> 
> As requested by several people. :)

Dick takes off the black knee length coat that Jason had him wear for getting to the club, shifting awkwardly in his four inch heels, and while the thick block heels of transparent plastic aren’t easy on his feet, Jason had wanted both the barefoot look, and for Dick to be wearing heels; so the thin transparent straps of these particular shoes does both jobs. The shiny plastic matches the blue transparent collar, leash, wrist and ankle cuffs that are the only other things Dick is wearing, apart from a tight pair of shiny, red, hot pants that leave nothing to the imagination. Dick looks fantastic in the outfit Jason picked for him, if Jason does say so himself. 

Jason hands the coat to the cloakroom attendant and puts the return ticket in his pocket for safekeeping. He picks up the end of Dick’s leash and starts walking into the exclusive and very private club that he’s wanted to come to for a good while now. It’s used by the elite, rich clients of Gotham, with NDA for the staff, and a heavily guarded and secure, discreet entrance, so Dick and Jason don’t need to worry about the paparazzi, or any employees leaking the fact that Richard Grayson, most eligible bachelor of Gotham, is on the leash of a somewhat rough and ready biker Dom type.

Jason looks at all the various scenes happening around the surprisingly large club as he walks closer to the bar. To the left, a man is chained up to a St Andrew’s cross, and is begging for mercy from the Domme currently flogging him pink and striped. To the right, a long line of subs are being bent and spanked hard over a bench. He feels Dick lag behind him a little, the leash pulling taught as Dick no doubt takes in the sight.

Contrary to what Jason told Dick before they arrived in the club, he doesn’t really have a plan for tonight. What he wants to do is walk around, and see what Dick reacts to best before making any decisions. But first, he’s going to get himself a drink, and maybe enjoy the appreciative looks that the other club goers are giving Dick; and the nods of congratulations he gets once they’ve finished looking at Dick. Not that he’s _Dick_ tonight. Oh no, collared as he is, and being the obedient sub that he can be, tonight he’s _Peaches_.

Jason himself is a nice neutral ‘Sir’ for the night. Dick had looked a little disappointed with the name, but he hadn’t said anything against it. If they decide to come back here again, then Jason plans to change the nickname to something that fits him better. Jason orders a whiskey with ice, and once he’s collected his drink; starts parading Dick around the club. Jason hasn’t looked at him once since they walked out into the main club, and he can feel the tension practically vibrating out from Dick, who’s behind him.

They pass a couple doing wax play and a small group having an orgy, before they walk past the ‘Elite’ rooms that are invitation only, and include entire rooms dedicated to gangbangs and gloryholes. Once they’ve gone past a small display on proper shibari rope technique, with several subs hanging quite happily from the ceiling, they’re nearly back at the beginning of their circuit.

“See anything you want to try, Peaches?” Jason says as he finds a comfortable black leather chesterfield couch near the bar to sit upon, and sip at his whiskey. Dick folds down onto his knees at Jason’s feet, and stares up at him adoringly. Jason wraps the leash around his wrist a few more times, drawing Dick in closer.

“Umm... Maybe the spanking, Sir.” Dick says eventually, which is about what Jason expected. “I uh... You don’t want me to play with anyone else do you?”

“Sir.” Jason says in a clipped tone. He’s not actually mad at Dick’s slip up, but, well... In a place like this appearances must be maintained.

“Sir! Sorry, Sir!” Dick says, flushing and ducking his head down in genuine embarrassment. He tenses as if expecting punishment, but as it’s his first slip up of the night, Jason’s inclined to let it go just this once.

“No, not tonight. Tonight, you’re all mine.” Jason says, watching Dick’s shoulders slump in relief. And not just tonight, Jason thinks. Every night. If anyone asks to play with Dick they’ll be turned down, no exceptions.

“Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Dick looks up at him and shifts slightly on his knees. Dick still hates sitting still, and it gives Jason an idea.

“Think you can sit still there until I’m ready to play with you, Peaches?” Jason leans forward, pulling at Dick’s leash.

“I... Will try my best, Sir.” Dick says, his determination shining through after a moment’s hesitation.

“Good boy, Peaches.” Jason nods, patting Dick on the head and feeling him shiver for a second.

Jason goes back to sipping his whiskey, and making a plan while he watches the others all around them. His attention is actually mostly on Dick while he decides exactly what to do. Dick, so far, is managing not to fidget, but he is glancing out around the room with wide eyes.

“You’re doing very well.” Jason says, with some amusement. “But I think you can do better for me, can’t you?” 

“Yes Sir.” Dick says, licking his lips in hopeful anticipation.

“Good Boy. On your hands and knees.” Jason tugs on the lead until Dick’s directly in front of him. “I’m going to put a blindfold on you, and you’re going to stay still for me no matter what.”

“Yes Sir.” Dick says quietly, as Jason leans forward and slips a back sleep mask over Dick’s eyes. Dick stays in place, trembling slightly, but otherwise still. Jason risks moving his left foot, resting his heavy duty biker boot on Dick’s back. The treads of his boot press into Dick’s skin, but Dick doesn’t move, and Jason feels a flush of pride in his boy. In fact if anything, Dick seems to steady and still, so Jason tries lifting his right leg to rest on Dick’s back. Dick doesn’t so much as make a noise, or even shift under the added weight. Jason studies what he can see of Dick’s face and neck, and from the easy looseness, he thinks Dick’s slipped into subspace.

“Peaches, I need you to verbally respond to this question. Understand?” Jason says, quiet enough that anyone around can’t hear, but loud enough that Dick can. 

“Yes, Sir.” Dick says dreamily.

“What colour are you feeling right now?” Jason concentrates on how steady Dick feels under his legs. Dick seems deep enough that he can’t lie, even if he wanted to.

“Green, Sir.” Dick moans quietly, and Jason can’t help but smile at the sound.

Jason spends the next few minutes sipping at his whiskey until the glass is empty. He sets it down on the small table next to the chesterfield he’s lounging on. Dick’s still holding that perfect form, and Jason decides to reward him. He sets his feet down on the ground, watching as Dick doesn’t even sway at the removal of weight from his back. Jason leans down and clips Dick’s ankle cuffs together, before leaning over Dick and sliding his hands under his arms to pull him upright and to his feet. Dick is silent, letting Jason manhandle him into position.

Jason clips Dick’s wrists together behind his back and pulls him directly in front of him, tugging back gently until Dick bends to sit down in Jason’s lap. Jason hooks his feet over the cuffs on Dick’s ankles, slipping his hands under Dick’s thighs, hiking them up until the heels of Dick’s shoes catch on the edge of the couch, catching the clips securely under his knees, and Dick’s legs fall open, displaying his whole body to anyone who looks their way.

“How do you feel, Peaches?” Jason says straight into Dick’s ear. “You’re on display for everyone right now. Do you like it?” 

“Yes, Sir!” Dick groans out breathily, staying perfectly still in the cradle of Jason’s lap.

“I’m going to touch you now. Colour?” Jason noses behind Dick’s ear, tasting the faintest prickles of sweat starting to build on Dick’s skin with his lips.

“Green, Sir...” Dick nearly whines as Jason’s hands rest on his thighs.

“Good boy, Peaches.” Jason skims his hands up Dick’s abs to his nipples, flicking them gently with the nails of his thumbs. Dick breathes harder, but doesn’t move or make any sound. Time to up the game then, Jason thinks. He tweaks Dick’s nipples again; then pinches them, but Dick takes it perfectly. “Everyone’s looking at you, they all want a piece. Maybe you should give them the show they deserve, huh, Peaches?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dick moans, and his hips rock minutely back into Jason’s. His hands are clenching into the open front of Jason’s jacket, tugging with every movement.

“Do a good job, or I might decide they get to put their dirty hands on you.” Jason growls, pulling on Dick’s nipples again, and Dick shudders, moaning out loud, both in protest and also a hint of interest that he’d deny outside of subspace. The idea of being used by others is one that Jason’s pretty sure is a secret fantasy of Dick’s, but the kind of fantasy that’s only hot because it’ll _never_ happen, not because it could. Jason’s absolutely not going to let other people touch what is his, especially when Dick doesn’t actually want it, but he might threaten it sometimes.

“Yes, Sir.” Dick bites his lip, rocking his hips again, and the spread of his thighs only highlights the shiny red shorts covering the growing bulge of his cock.

“Or maybe I _should_ make you service them all...” Jason whispers meanly into Dick’s ear. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Being nothing more than a couple of holes for anyone to use?” Dick whimpers, pulling against Jason’s grip on his nipples. “You’re such a slut for cock, Peaches.”

“Sir... Please...” Dick gasps out, his voice going high and breathy as he reacts to Jason’s words.

“Hmm, you want something?” Jason lets a nipple go to tug at the collar around Dick’s neck in a quick jerk. 

“I... Please. Want to be good for you.” Dick says worshipfully. He’s deep in subspace now, and Jason knows he needs to be careful. Things said to Dick when he’s this deep can stick with him for weeks, both good and bad, so Jason changes track, being more encouraging and less threatening. 

“Alright, alright. You’re so needy like this...” Jason chuckles. “I want you to do your best to come just from this...” Jason tugs at Dick’s nipples. “And you grinding back on me. Think you can do that, Peaches? Give me your colour, too.”

“Yes Sir... Green.” Dick continues to grind back, eventually shifting around enough that the hard length of Jason’s cock slips into the groove between Dick’s cheeks; but it becomes obvious that despite how hard Dick’s trying, it simply isn’t enough for Dick to orgasm that way. Jason debates taking pity on him for long minutes, aware of all the eyes on Dick from around the club. Jason knows what they look like, there’s a mirror on the wall opposite them, although the view is often blocked by people passing by.

Dick makes a pretty picture, desperate and trying so hard, with all that skin on display. The spread of his legs highlights the soft skin of his inner thighs, now dripping with sweat and trembling slightly, the effort of keeping them open beginning to wear on him, despite the fact his heels are doing half the work. His hips are rocking up hard enough that his body is lifting up so that the empty air between Jason’s lap and Dick’s ass is visible.

“Down, Peaches.” Jason snarls, and Dick drops down onto Jason’s groin hard and fast, making Jason grunt despite himself. Dick might look lithe and thin compared to Jason, but he has the muscles of an acrobat and he’s not as light as he looks. 

“Sir!” Dick pleads, and Jason can see drops of tears roll down his cheeks under his blindfold. If Dick’s at the point where he’s crying in frustration, then Jason needs to step in now and help him out.

“You look so pretty like this, Peaches. I can’t help myself. I’m going to have to touch you.” Jason says, dragging a hand down from a nipple past Dick’s abs to the wide spread of his legs. “You’re so good for me, doing exactly what I asked, so I’m going to reward you.”

Jason lets his hand brush against Dick’s bulging erection, feeling more than hearing Dick’s moan and shudder at the extra stimulation. Dick rocks into the glancing contact, so Jason reaches down further and presses his forearm to Dick’s groin. His fingers slip back to press against Dick’s hole over the thick plastic shorts, and Dick pants and whines, working his body against Jason’s hard and fast. Jason can’t feel anything but awe and pride in this moment, watching his lover straining to please him with every fibre of his being.

“S-sir! I’m going to come... I’m so close. Please Sir, please!” Dick sobs out, his whole body shaking with the effort of bringing himself off.

“Do it, Peaches. Come for me.” Jason orders. “Show everyone how good you are for me. Show them why you’re my _Good Boy_.” 

Dick seizes, his whole body going taut while his head thumps back onto Jason’s shoulder. His jaw drops open, and Jason kisses away the thin line of drool that slips from Dick’s lips. He goes limp in Jason’s lap, panting hard and almost insensible when Jason lifts his hands to remove Dick’s blindfold. Dick’s awake but finding it hard to respond, so Jason wraps his arms around him and waits patiently for Dick to find his voice again. 

Jason knows this was an intense scene for Dick, for many reasons. So he waits patiently and accepts the congratulatory nods and smiles, keeping most of his attention on Dick. He rouses slowly, shifting against Jason’s shoulder and blinking slowly.

“Sir?” Dick says with a slight slur to his voice. He’s not all the way back from subspace, but in that in between stage, where he’s still unburdened by the worries of life and able to hold a conversation. 

“Back with us, Peaches?” Jason reaches down to unclip both sets of cuffs, and move Dick into a more comfortable position until he’s ready to move under his own steam. 

“Yes, Sir.” Dick sluggishly moves his hands to rest in his lap, letting his legs fall shut as Jason lifts a knee so that Dick’s cradled in his arms more comfortably. Dick’s big blue eyes blink up at him, looking pleased, contented and satisfied. Exactly the way Jason likes him best.

“How do you feel?” Jason brushes the hair back from Dick’s forehead, wiping away the fine layer of sweat there, letting the silky strands slip through his fingers.

“Amazing, and floaty, and _right_.” Dick sighs, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder and looking up at him with so much adoration in his eyes. “Green. Was I good enough, Sir?” 

“You were perfect, Peaches. I’m so proud of you.” Jason presses a kiss to Dick’s forehead, causing Dick to giggle. His boy is so fucking cute, it damn nearly kills Jason.

***

“Hey Dickie, I got you a present.” Jason says, collapsing on the couch and letting his ankles land in Dick’s lap. Dick looks up at him from his laptop where he’s working on a case with a frown.

“Please tell me I didn’t forget our anniversary? Because I know it’s not my birthday, or yours, and it’s definitely not Christmas...” Dick scrunches up his nose, tilting his head, as he clearly tries to remember what the date is. It’s adorable.

“Nope.” Jason grins, holding the box out to Dick. “This is a present for being such a good boy at the club last week.”

“Jay... You didn’t need to get me anything!” Dick says, but his eyes are lit up at the sight of the ribbon wrapped box in Jason’s hand. “Going to the club was your present.”

“Well. You were such a good boy you deserve this, so...” Jason shrugs, dropping the box into Dick’s lap. “Just take the damn thing, Dickie.” Dick opens the box and makes an appreciative hum as he takes out the necklace inside.

“Jason... It’s beautiful.” Dick says, stroking his fingers over the electric blue metal links that spell out ‘good boy’ in Morse code in the otherwise plain silver link collar. “Thank you, I love it.”

“Yeah, well... I saw it, and knew I had to get it for you.” Jason says, feeling pleased that Dick likes it.

“Bruce and Damian are going to hate it. And I don’t even care!” Dick grins, fastening the collar around his neck and preening at Jason.

“You realise that’s just a bonus for me, right?” Jason says, raising an eyebrow at Dick.

“Yeah, I know.” Dick snorts, fondly amused. “So... Am I going to get pretty jewellery every time we go to that club? Because if I am, can we go again this weekend?” 

“No.” Jason scoffs, shaking his head and sinking deeper onto the couch. “But if you play your cards right, you might just get a spanking.”

“Oh yes! First the spanking, and then the oral sex!” Dick quotes, and Jason rolls his eyes to stop the smile from spreading on his face.

“I can’t believe I _actually regret_ making you watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail, but I think I do...” Jason groans, staring up at the ceiling, trying his best not to laugh at the cute pout on his boyfriend’s face.


End file.
